Mad Mad Tsukune
by Masterofwar
Summary: Hey, he was bound to errupt. May have lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I ain't been updatin my stories. Life has been hectic. Haven't been able to manage my time better since startin school. I hate how I ended up bein one of those writers who take forever to finish a story. I may be a bit rusty, so pardon me if it ain't all that good. Let's hope I'm still a comedy genius like Rex once said I was. XD.

* * *

><p>Tsukune watched as Moka faced off again with another Youkai foolish enough to attack him and his friends. He found it funny how they aways seemed to want to fight him, and moka ends up fighting for him. Truth be told, it was getting old, and Inner Moka's ungrateful attitude was starting to piss him off. He's always goin out of his way to risk his own life, to save her and everyone else. His body has been burned, cut up, bruised, and battered, and did he ever get a thank you from her? No! Not even once! And then she has the audacity to complain about him getting in trouble! Hell, if it wasn't for him, she'd still be sealed in that damn rosario of hers! he even fought fairy tail for her! He went through hellish training with her, and that damn old man, FOR her! And he still didn't get at least a thank you!<p>

After defeating the Youkai, Moka turned to Tsukune and snatched the Rosario from him. Tsukune's eyes took on a whole new look after that. He was litterally seeing red.

**"I'm beginning to get really tired of having to save you Tsukune. When are you gonna learn to defend yourse-"**

"OK THAT IS IT! YOU!" TSukune interrupts Moka, who turned to him in anger for being interrupted. But stopped short, seeing the look on his face. "YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? YOU STUCK UP JERK!"

**"Umm... Why are you so mad?" **Something about Tsukune's anger, kept Moka from feeling any at all. She was in such a shock, she could barely think of a response.

"WHAT NUMBER IS THIS? DO YOU GET OFF, ON ACTING LIKE I DON'T SAVE YOUR ASS TOO? YOU STUPID BITCH!"

Moka could not believe her ears. Did he just call her what she thinks he did? Now she was starting to get angry. **"How dare you-"**

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING ATTACKED? DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING CUT UP, AND TREATED LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HERE, WHO COULD ACTUALLY SURVIVE THE SHIT THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH? I'M A GODDAMN HUMAN! I'VE PUT MY FUCKIN ASS ON THE LINE FOR YOU COUNTLESS TIMES, 24-FUCKING-7! BUT DO I GET A FUCKING THANK YOU? FUCK NO! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN SAILOR MOON RIP OFF ATTACKS WOULD BE SEALED UP IN THAT FUCKING CROSS!"

Moka's rant was stopped by Tsukune's growing anger, forcing her to step back. But with each step, he would follow her, eventually pushing her into a wall. **"E-easy Tsukune. Let's just c-c-calm down and-" **

"I FOUGHT SO MANY FUCKING MONSTERS! BEEN STALKED BY COUNTLESS STUDENTS WHO WANT ME DEAD FOR BEING AROUND BEATIFUL WOMAN! AND DON'T EVEN SEE WHAT THE FUCK EVERY ONE OF YOU PUTS ME THROUGH DAY IN AND DAY OUT! IF I EVEN SEE ANOTHER FUCKING DEATH THREAT IN MY SHOE BOX!"

The student who just heard the last part of Tsukune's rant, responded in outrage. "It's your fault for being around all these beauti-"

"AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU, YOU JEALOUS FUCK!"

"Nevermind" After seeing the rage in Tsukune's eyes, he figured it was best to keep quiet and leave. So he got up and ran as far away from him as he could. Tsukune turning his face back to Moka, who litterally was starting to sweat from his aura of anger.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME! THE LAST, GODDAMN TIME, I'M TAKING ANYMORE CRAP, FROM YOUR STUPID ASS! AND TO THINK YOU ACTUALLY ASK ME TO SUCK MY BLOOD, AND THEN DO SHIT LIKE THIS! WELL, GUESS WHAT, YOU WANNA SUCK SOMETHING, I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU TO SUCK! MY BALLS!"

Moka, couldn't believe her ears. Since when did Tsukune get this much authority over her? She was a vampire for Kami's sake. She should be the one calling the shots. Not him. **"W-w-w-well, what about... What about my diet?"**

"IF YOU WANT BLOOD SO BADLY, GO FIND A FUCKING BLOOD PACKET! I'M SICK OF THIS SHIT!" And with that, Tsukune stormed off to his dorm room. He had just about enough of Inner Moka's rude behavior, and was not gonna tolerate it anymore. In fact, he's had about enough of everyone giving him some kind of stress. Whether it's Kurumu, trying to sleep with him. Mizore, stalking and also trying to sleep with him. Yuakri, Trying to sleep with him and Moka, and using perverted devices to make it happen, Kokoa, being almost the same as Moka, and being just plain annoying. Ruby, for... For being so goddamn perverted! She gets off on being hurt! When he trained, she had an orgasm from being electricuted, I mean seriously, who does that?

While Tsukune stormed off, Moka watched him leave. She had never in her life seen Tsukune so angry, nor did she expect him to make her feel so weak. It was shocking. It was disrespectful. It was... Hot. Never in her life had she been so turned on. She felt like he had all the control over her. If he had ordered her to suck him off, she honestly would have done so willingly. She would have let him do so many things to her body, in anyway he desired. Without even noticing her hand started reaching between her legs. Before she ended up doing something shameful in public, she pulled her hand away, and rushed to her room, where she needed a massive release. And a change of underwear.

Tsukune had no Idea what he had unleashed inside the prideful vampire.

* * *

><p>Ok, if I decide to, this may end up a smut story. But mostly, it's the humor. I was watchin mad mad mario, and thought. Hey, with everything Moka and the others put Tsukune through, why wouldn't he explode too? Although it may end up bad, or good for him. XD I will try to update this and my other stories as soon as possible. Thank you all for being patient, and loyal. I love you guys. XD As I use to always say. Rate comment, Idgaf!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Working on Rosario+hearts at the moment, and hoping to finish Revenge to vampire soon. Also gonna go through with my other plans. Gonna try making kind of a smutty, lime kind of scene in this one, but focus on the comedy. In the meanwhile, chapter 2. XD

* * *

><p>That night, Moka was restless. After returning to her dorm room, she spent hours, scratching the itch between her legs, hoping to calm the fire burning from within her. But nothing seemed to work. She tired herself out, constantly bringing herself to release. Even after resealing herself, the flame could not be put out. Outer Moka felt her urges. The memories of inner Moka, hit her like a freight train. How Tsukune had her retreating, making her feel helpless, vunerable, and completely under his control. It was a feeling she never felt before, and it only fueled her desire for Tsukune. Though outer Moka wasn't one to find that sexy, she couldn't help but feel her inner self's lust and desire. Even her dreams were fueled by it, keeping her from having a peaceful sleep.<p>

~Dream~

_Inner Moka found herself, with her hands tied to her back_, _with a blindfold across her eyes. Unsure of how she came to be caught in this situation. But she knew it was one she was not happy to be in. Gathering her wits together, she attempts to break free of her bindings, to no avail. It felt as if her strength had been drained of her strength. But how was that possible? Who could possibly be able to drain a vampire's strength without any of its weaknesses? There was no water, nothing of purity nearby. She felt no harm, so how can she be weak? _

_Her thoughts were broken, as she heard footsteps approaching her. __Feeling vulnerable, she renewed her attempts to break free, but to no avail. With the approach of a possible enemy, the feeling of helplessness and fear rose to new heights for her. Who was this person, who could not only subdue her, but make her feel this weak? And how could he overpower her? Just what was he?_

_As she was dragged to her feet, by her hair, Moka's spine felt shivers travel up and down, as the stranger spoke harshly into her ear. His voice was a voice she can never forget. One that made her weak, and strong altogether. But his tone. It was different. Harsh, scolding, even angry. And for some reason, it turned her on, greatly._

_"Trying to get away, are we? Are you that desperate to anger me?"_

_The voice belonged to none other than her precious, Tsukune. The human, who stole her heart._

_"Well, that's too bad. You aren't going anywhere. Not until I say so. Is that understood?" Tsukune gripped her cheeks roughly, forcing her to face him. The blindfold rendered her sight, useless. But her nose can smell his strong delicious scent coming closer to her face. Having him so close to her, was driving her senses wild. His rough treatment of her, the aggression in his voice, combined with his scent, all of it was driving her crazy. She could feel a strong pressure begin to build between her legs, signaling her arousal. She always found him desirable, but god this Tsukune couldn't be defined as sexy. That wasn't even close to what he was right now._

_**"Why are you doing this Tsukune? Why am I tied up, and blinded?" **__Moka may have meant to add some authority in her voice, but there was no way, with the way her body was starting to heat up._

_Tsukune leans in close to her ear, his warm breath licking across her skin, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. "What do you think? I'm sick of you thinking you're above me. I'm sick of your attitude, your behavior towards me, and I am beyond sick of you biting me without permission. Your other half doesn't even behave this way, so why can't you follow her example? So to make things easier for me, I'm gonna make you into a more obedient woman." _

_Though she should feel offended and angry to his suggestion, for some reason, the thought of what he may do to her during his 'training' only sent her more into lust. The thought of him dominating her, controlling her, taming her, only increased her now, burning need. She wanted this. She wanted him to control her. She wanted to be under his control._

_"For starters. Stick your tongue out." His order sent the most pleasurable shock through her body. She felt compelled to obey him. She did as he said, and stuck out her tongue, moaning outloud shamelessly, as she felt his caressing hers. He closed in on her, and pressed his lips on hers, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her tongue, cheeks, and teeth, as he kissed her, hard, and fierce. Her mind was going blank by his actions. It just felt so damn good having him do this to her. It drove her insane. Even more so, when she felt his hand go down between her legs, caressing her core with no hesitation. She moaned into the kiss, loving what he was doing to her, and wanting more, as she grinded her hips into his hand. Her actions caused him to pull away from the kiss, and remove his hand._

_"Did I say you could do that? There you go again, thinking you're better than me." His hand, reached up, and grabbed her throat, not too hard, but with just enough pressure to hold her. The rougher he was with her, the more excited she became. _

_**"What are you doing? Keep going!" **__Her legs brushed against each other, attempting to ease the itch in her now, damp core._

_"If you want more, then ask for it like a good girl." Tsukune's smirk at that moment could make even the most cold hearted killer seem like saint. It drove her deeper into insanity. Her pride as a vampire conflicted with her desire. Her pride would never allow her to bow down to this human. But her need for him, his treatment, it was just too strong._

_**"Please. Please give me more. I need it. I beg you, please don't stop. I'll do whatever you want, just don't stop." **__Her actions were rewarded, as she felt his hand, reach between her legs, and a finger pushing inside her. She couldn't possibly hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips. Every time his finger thrust deep into her, her heart pounded in her ears. It was as if something was knocking against her head. _

_**'Knocking?'**_

Moka woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. That dream she had, still fresh in her mind. She was never one to dream of such things. Not even her inner self. But during the whole thing, it was as if she was experiencing one of Ura's fantasies. Could it be that Ura's spontaneous lust attack was directed at Tsukune? But for what reason? Certainly not because of him losing his temper with her earlier. She had no time to think, as the knocking at her door turned into bangs. Hurrying to answer the door, she rose to her feet, and approached the door. The one to meet her was her dorm leader, Asuna Sakurai.

"Moka. I understand, that we are teenagers. Our hormones are beyond out of control. I even get that a vampire's lust is almost as strong as a succubus. But there is one thing that we all, no matter what species, youkai, or hell, even a human have in common. The need to sleep. So for everyone in this dorm's sake, and though I may regret it in the future. Moka. Please. If you would… Shut the fuck up."

As her dorm leader left, Moka's face burned with embarrassment. Her dorm leader was on the first floor. Moka's room was on the 5th floor. Moka was most likely making sounds in her sleep, during that dream. And if her dorm leader heard her, then that means that everyone in her dorm heard her. And where was the moaning coming from now? Omote turned around to see Ura, staring out the window, gazing into Tsukune's window, while touching herself.

**"Oh god, yes. Your anger, Tsukune. I want more. Yell at me more, give me your rage. Control me, tame me, take me." **Omote stared at her inner self in disbelief. Did she seriously get turned on by the thought of an enraged Tsukune? As if it mattered now. Thanks to her inner self, she would most likely be the laughing stock of the entire dorm. And she didn't even do anything.

"Ura, shut up."

**"I need him. Please take me to him."**

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me."

**"Please, I need him!"**

"God damn you."

~The next day in class~

During one of Ms. Nekonome's lecture, Moka could not hold back the itch she was feeling between her legs, or the blush that grew on her face. She wasn't even aroused. But her inner self was. Unfortunately for her, they shared the same body. Ura's lust was shared with Omote. And Omote hated it. Couldn't Ura control herself? This was not the right time to be feeling like this. And being behind Tsukune didn't help one bit. The smell of lust filled the entire room. Luckily for Moka, it was so strong, it covered the entire room, so no one could tell where it came from.

When class ended, Moka couldn't be anymore in a rush to get out of there. Walking next to Tsukune, she headed to her next class in semi-peace. There was less of a worry if anyone would smell lust off of her, but that didn't help her get rid of it. At least now, she wouldn't have to think on it for long, as Kurumu, as usual, lept up in the air, crushing Tsukune's head in her breast. Struggling to get her off, Tsukune's hand flailed around, and accidently pulled off Moka's rosary. All eyes turned to the trio, seeing the school's strongest fighter be unleashed on whoever was dumb enough to attack her, and her friends. As Inner Moka was finally unsealed, her eyes turned towards Kurumu, who was too busy suffocating Tsukune to notice.

Kurumu hadn't noticed the vampire approaching until she was yanked off of her, and tossed to the side.

**"He cannot breathe. How many times do you have to nearly kill him until-"**

"HEY YOU!"

All eyes turned to Tsukune, whose face was red with anger. Moka stared at him, and had to use everything in her, to keep from losing control and attacking, and raping him.

"What? Me?" Kurumu stared at Tsukune, and was shocked. She had never seen him so angry.

"YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE? YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKINF FUNNY? I COULDN'T FUCKING BREATHE!" Tsukune has had enough. Bad enough she, and everyone else drove him insane, trying to get his attention, but everyday, she just had to suffocate him.

"Well, I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?" Kurumu truly had no idea why he was angry. But she felt powerless in front of him. More than usual.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING NOTICE? MY FACE TURNS BLUE, MY ARMS ARE FLYING EVERYWHERE, AND I'M STRUGGLING TO GET FREE! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I DAMN NEAR FUCKING DIED BECAUSE OF BEING STUCK IN YOUR BOOBS?" Tsukune slowly approached her with each word that came from him, causing Kurumu to take a few steps back.

"Well, that's how I show you my love. Nothing like a face full of breast in the morning, you know?"

"A FUCKING HELLO WOULD SUFFICE! OR A FUCKING NORMAL HUG! WITH FUCKING AIR! DID YOU THINK OF THAT, YA BOBBLE HEADED LUNATIC?"

"You don't have to be so mean, Tsukune. Well, what about Moka? I mean everyday, she latches onto your neck, and nearly sucks every ounce of blood out of you."

"I'D RATHER BE DRAINED, THAN FUCKIN CHOKED BY BOOBS! DESPITE WHAT MANY THINK, IT'S NOT A PRETTY THING TO GEXPERIENCE!"

Moka, looking on, decided to step in. ** "Well, since you say that, is it possible that I can-"**

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME, YOU FUCKING BLOODSUCKER! I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE, WITH YOUR DISRESPECT, AND YOU ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ANYONE IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL! OH, YOU HAVE SUPER STRENGTH AND SOME SKILLS IN MARTIAL ARTS, AND YOU'RE BEYOND HOT! BIG FUCKING WHOOP! SO ARE HALF OF THE FEMALE POPULATION! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

Hearing Tsukune yell at Inner Moka, had everyone who witnessed this in shock. And had Moka, blushing and breathing extremely hard like crazy. God, was he sexy when he was like this. She had to do everything she could, not to lose control right now, in front of everyone. But after this, no one would look at her the same again. Here, someone just yelled at her, and she did nothing. Just what kind of hold did Tsukune have over her?

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Tsukune? I don't know any other way to show affection!" Kurumu, couldn't explain it, but having Tsukune angry with her, felt like she was in danger of being used, and abused. And it turned her on greatly.

"JUST STOP! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU INSIST ON NEARLY KILLING ME, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! NO MORE BREAST HUG, OR I SWEAR TO ALMIGHTY GOD, I'LL BITE YOUR FUCKING BOOBS OFF! PROBLEM?"

"N-n-no, no problem at all."

"GOOD!"

Tsukune storms off,with everyone clearing a path for him. As he left, Moka walks next to Kurumu, breathing heavily. Kurumu turns to look at her, and is surprised to see her, in lust.

"Umm, Moka? Are you ok?"

**"Doesn't it excite you? The raw energy he is releasing. The authority he has over us. It's as if he is controlling us, and we can do nothing but take what he gives us. Don't you want him to direct his anger on us, through more intimate actions? The rough, but exciting treatment, as he takes us, and uses us as he pleases? Does it not make the fire inside you burn madly?"**

Kurumu stared at Moka like she was crazy. But even she had to admit, receiving Tsukune's anger was thrilling. It made something in her erupt. Thinking about what Moka proposed, made that something explode. She wanted more of it. She craved it.

"Yes. Yes, I want more of it."

**"We'll team up. Just this once**

**. We'll find a way to get him to take us. So this fire within us, can be satisfied."**

"Yes. He shall be ours soon."

* * *

><p>O_o good lord. Many are gonna ask, how is anger turning them on? Well, I dated someone and despite how crazy I seem sometimes, I'm actually really calm. But there was a moment, where I exploded in anger. I ain't hit her, or anything like that, but I was pretty angry. Yelling, and everything. Then sometime later, found out she wanted to jump my bones while I was angry. So I figured, what would happen if Tsukune got angry with everyone of the girls. Except Yukari. And also, if you seen, Mad Mad Mario, then just so you know, that's what Tsukune's rage is based on. I'm workin on my other material. Sorry about the late update. I am beyond busy nowadays. Expect an update soon. As soon as possible anyway. Til next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Melting the ice

That night, Tsukune woke up with a shiver. The kind of chill you get when someone is plotting against you. But who could it be? It could've been Inner Moka. He had lost his temper with her twice in one week. Maybe he should try to apologize. Unless he wanted to lose his teeth. Among other things.

And he can't forget Kurumu. He was pretty mean to her. But even if he was angry, she wasn't the type to plot against him. So if not her, and if not Moka, then who? And why? He went back to sleep, thinking he was just being paranoid. It could have been nothing for all he knew. So why worry about it?

~In Moka's room~

Inner Moka's face was flushed red in pleasure. Thoughts of Tsukune, running his hands all over her body, touching her in ways, she hadn't even tried herself. Her mind in a haze, as the pleasure between her legs grew to unimaginable levels. Making sure her room was sound proof this time, she let loose every moan, and yell that forced its way out of her throat. She smiles a seductive smile, moaning with pleasure, as she looked down between her legs.

**"Just wait. Once we get him in our grasp, We can have as much of this as we want. Ooooh, you've gotta tell me how you use your tongue that way."**

Between Moka's legs was a head of blue hair, as violet eyes look into her Crimson one's. Between Moka's legs, was a lust driven Kurumu. Both women were going insane with their need for Tsukune. After school ended, they rushed to the dorm, to plan out how they would get Tsukune to unleash his rage, and seduce him into a rage driven mating session. But as they thought of it, their lust grew ten fold. They couldn't control themselves. The need for release too great to contain. Before they knew it, both of them were naked, and on top of each other, kissing, licking, sucking. Kurumu was even bitten by Moka, feeling pleasure from being drained. Which drove Kurumu to desire to taste Moka in such a fashion.

Kurumu's tongue slowly dragged across Moka's core, tasting every drop of her love juices, as they leaked out of her. The more she tasted, the more she wanted. She craved more, as she dipped her tongue inside of the vampire, licking every inch inside her, driving Moka insane, before releasing herself inside Kurumu's mouth. Moka screamed, filling Kurumu's mouth with her juices, in which case, Kurumu gladly sucked it up.

Moka sat up, pushing Kurumu on her back, legs spread wide, as she dipped her fingers inside of Kurumu, thrusting them deeply inside her. Kurumu moaned out loud, staring Moka in the eyes, as she struggled to speak.

"But we can't… Not alone…. We need help. We'll need more than just the two of us!" Kurumu squealed, from Moka, rubbing her thumb across her little nub.

**"Don't worry. Tsukune has unleashed his anger on two of us already. Who is to say, he won't do so with anyone else?"**

~The next day~

Tsukune walked to the gym, praying for just one peaceful day. He admits that he shouldn't have lost it with Kurumu and Moka, but damn it, when enough was enough, it was enough. He continued on his way, until he felt a chill run down his spine. He looked around and saw nothing. Usually, when he got this feeling, a certain ice woman was responsible. Odd how she isn't nearby now. As he continued on his way, he failed to notice two pair of eyes in the shadows, staring him down from behind.

Class was no different. A chill ran through his spine, nonstop. He tried ignoring it, but to no avail. He just couldn't escape the feeling that he was being stalked.

'I swear to kami himself, if Mizore is stalking me again, I'm gonna lose it.'

He turned around to glare at Mizore, only to see that she was not staring at him. He figured she looked away, to fool him into thinking she wasn't looking at him. As if. Like he would really believe that, after the time she snuck in his room, and stole his underwear. Or the time she snuck in the men's room, and took pictures of him on the toilet. Or the time she-

'Oh god, Mizore really needs to quit stalking.'

Little did he know, it was Kurumu, and Moka staring at him. Outer Moka had a massive blush on her face, unable to forget what happened last night. She couldn't understand why Inner Moka was behaving this way. Even going so far, as to do those kind of… things with Kurumu. Just to get Tsukune angry? This seemed a bit too crazy.

"Umm… Kurumu, we should get to class. I don't think we should be doing this."

Moka blushed harder, when she felt Kurumu grab her ass, caressing it, gently.

"Don't you fret Moka. We're just waiting for our next Comrade is all. Very soon, we will have what we want. Just you wait."

~Hours later~

Tsukune was on his way home, when he felt the chill once again. He turns around to see Mizore walking the other way, heading to her dorm. That did it. Now she's stalking him, and decided to play it off like she wasn't. Enough was enough.

"MIZORE! YOU COLD BLOODED, REFRIDGERATED STALKER!"

Mizore turns around, hearing Tsukune yell, and insult her, confused at his actions.

"Huh? Tsukune what's wrong with you?"

"SHUT UP! YOU STALK ME 24/7, DAY IN, DAY OUT! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! IT'S NOT!"

"Tsukune stop yelling! I haven't even stalked you to-"

"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE, WITH YOU CONSTANTLY FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE! HELL, I CAN'T EVEN FIGURE IT OUT TO BEGIN WITH HOW YOU FIT IN THE PLACES YOU HIDE IN! WHAT, DO YOU MAKE YOURSELF PUKE, AND SQUEEZE THROUGH, YOU PALE FACED BITCH?!"

Mizore started backing away. Tsukune's anger was starting to affect her. With fear, and… dare she say, arousal.

"Tsukune, please calm down. You're starting to scare me."

"OH, I'M SCARING YOU?! I'VE BEEN SCARED SHITLESS EVERYTIME YOU POP UP EVERYWHERE! THEN TO TOP IT OFF, YOU TRY AND RAPE ME, ALMOST EVERY 10 SECONDS! I DON'T WANT IT, DUMBASS!"

Mizore couldn't believe how cruel he was being. Why would he react like this for no reason? She wasn't even stalking him today. She was way too busy.

"Tsukune stop it!"

Both Tsukune and Mizore turned to see, Ruby approaching them, staring at Tsukune in a stern matter.

"Tsukune, I have to intervene. I've heard of your latest anger attacks, and we cannot allow another-"

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU, YOU SADISTIC SEX SLAVE?!"

Ruby's eyes widen, after hearing this, followed by Mizore.

"YOU CONSTANTLY ACT LIKE SOME PROPER LADY, AFTER ENJOYING A TIME OF SELF AFFLICTED TORTURE, TO THE POIT WHERE YOU COULD FUCKING DIE, AND CUM FROM IT! YOU THINK NO ONE KNOWS?! WE ALL KNOW, YOU PAIN LOVING SLUT! AND WHY WOULDN'T WE?! AFTER ALL THE FIGHTS YOU'VE ENGAGED ALONG SIDE US, YOU DON'T THINK WE'D NOTICED THE AROUSAL COMING FROM YOU?! HELL, YOU FUCKING CAME, FROM BEING ELECTRICUTED!"

Ruby stands next to Mizore, attempting to hide her arousal. In Tsukune's rage, he forgot being degraded, was also a turn on for her. At least this time, she tried to hide it.

"Ruby. Get some mental fucking help. And Mizore, let me warn you. If you ever, stalk me, for whatever fucking reason, I'll know. And next time, I will light a fire, and I will fucking MELT YOUR FACE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU FREEZING, FUCKING CUNT!"

With that, Tsukune walks away in a rage, leaving Mizore and Ruby alone. The shock they felt was slowly replaced by lust. Never had they seen Tsukune so angry before. It was such a major turn on. Thoughts of him, dominating them, abusing them, controlling them filled their minds.

"I see it was two this time."

Both of them turn to see Inner Moka, and Kurumu staring at them in lust. It seemed that they were watching, and feeling the same affect.

"Well, how was it? Exhilarating right? Well, how about this? What if you could feel that rage… that raw, unfiltered rage, directed to your bodies? Doesn't the thought excite you?"

Kurumu's statement, had it's affect. Mizore and Ruby couldn't hold back their lust any further. They fell to their knees, rubbing their bodies, forgetting all about shame. Moka walks up to Ruby, pulling her hair, and biting down on her neck, drinking from her veins, which only fueled her lust. While, Kurumu, deeply kissed Mizore, who returned the kiss, unable to resist.

**"Let us go. Let us be ready to claim what is ours. Let us enoy each other, until we can enjoy the feel of his unbound anger, directed into a lustful rage."**

Everyone picked themselves up, and headed to Moka's room. Tsukune may have been venting, but he has no idea what he has unleashed within his friends, and on himself.


	4. Apologies

I know you guys have been waiting, but give me more time. I lost my computer with my files so it's taking a while before I can update. Hell, I ain't even using my own computer. I promise to update my fanfictions as soon as possible. Just wait on me, ok?


	5. Chapter 5

I know you guys have been waiting, and I apologize for that. I lost my computer with my files so it's taking a while before I can update. Hell, I just got a new computer from a pawn shop. And mad busy as hell. I promise to update my fanfictions as soon as possible. Just wait on me, ok? Thank everyone for the support, reviews, and all the love. I truly appreciate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Stalking rage<strong>

That following night, the girl's dorms were filled with the scent of lust, and blood. The source being Moka's room once consumed were these girls in their desire for Tsukune, that they just had to have some kind of release. And fast, before they went insane. Thoughts of Tsukune, taking them in a rage, unleashing his fury, and taking it out on their bodies. Being tied up, whipped, chained, and outright fucked was all that went through their minds. They all wanted him. They wanted every ounce of his anger. They wanted their soon to be master, to finally claim his place, and mark them all as if they had to force him to do so. The door was sound proofed by a spell, locked, and sealed off, as four girls were inside, drowning themselves in lust. Moka was feeding from Mizore's neck, while caressing her chest, and between her legs, while Ruby was being tasted by kurumu. Mizore's hands were busy, exploring between Moka's legs, which drove the vampire on, in her feasting.

Tsukune had better have been ready. For soon, very soon, they would strike.

~The next day~

It was the weekend. The sun was blocked by clouds, the trees were dead as usual, and the bats were flying along the cloudy sky.

"Such a beautiful day." Said Tsukune, unfortunately use to this setting. "You know, I should feel bad for getting angry at everyone. But for some reason, I feel refreshed. I guess I needed to get all of that out. I should still apologize to the girls. Especially Moka. I do not want her angry at me."

As Tsukune was about to go find Moka, he felt a disturbing chill run down his spine. It was a strange feeling. A feeling, as if he was being stalked. And not in the way Mizore usually does. No, this was a way of being hunted. As he turned around though, he saw nothing behind him. He was completely alone. So where did this feeling come from?

He continued on his way, hoping to shake off this feeling. Though the further he went, the closer it got.

'I hope I'm not about to be attacked. Moka's not nearby, and I don't wanna risk losing control of the ghoul.'

He turns to look again, and once again he finds nothing. This was getting frustrating. What was triggering this feeling?

He started to walk faster, hoping to get to his destination sooner, and be rid of this nagging, yet chilling feeling.

'Why am I feeling like a deer about to be caught for lunch?' Before he takes another step, he sneaks off to the forest, hoping to lose whoever is chasing him, in there. His efforts however, were shattered, when he felt a presence, right behind him. He turned to find his sempai, Gin the werewolf, following him, seeming strangely nervous.

"Gin? What... Why are you-" Before Tsukune can finish speaking, Gin covers his mouth, searches the area, and at top speed, dashes to a hidden area. Once they've made it, Gin let's Tsukune go, leaving Tsukune irate.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GIN?! I AM NOT GONNA STAND HERE, AND LET YOU DRAG ME INTO ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR STUPID PEEPING ADVENTURES! NOT EVERYONE IS A FUCKING PERVERT LIKE YO-"

SMACK

"OW!"

Tsukune's rant was stopped short, as Gin smacked him across the back of the head.

"Tsukune, if you would calm down and listen before blowing your top, you'd know I'm trying to save you, you idiot!"

Tsukune calms down, and stares at his upperlassman is confusion, and worry. "Save me? Save me from what?"

Gin gives Tsukune a look that instills fear. "From being taken. Listen, Just now, you were being followed, but not just by me. By everyone. Besides the twerps. The girls you snapped at, and humiliated? They're all after you."

Tsukune turns pale white. He knew he should have apologized to them before. But he was too late. Now not only is Inner Moka out for blood, but so is Kurumu, mizore, and Ruby. This can't possibly get any worse.

"Tsukune. If you don't learn to control your temper rants, especially around the girls, they are going to make you their personal sex toy!"

Tsukune stood frozen, not sure if he heard right. "They're doing what?"

"Listen, the girls aren't exactly reacting in the expected way. I've seen this happen before. You're the type of guy who never gets angry at a woman. So I need you to think about it. When a woman finds something new about the man they love, especially one that can be used in bed, they crave it uncontrollably. I've had it happen to me before. Back in my freshman year, I dated this one girl. And our first arguement, ended in my own pleasurable torture. I didn't realize this. But if a woman gets turned on, by a guy who can get angry, and they never expect it, they are an unstoppable, and scary force. We men always think, that a group of women is a dream come true. But when they all are in an unstable state of lust, and are targeting you, it is a nightmare."

Tsukune didn't want to believe it. Gin was always jealous of the girls surrounding him. Why would he warn him about all of them trying to sleep with him?

"I know you don't believe me. But I have proof. I was taping a video last night. Yes, I was hoping to find proof that girls like to mess around for practice with guys. And that's when I heard it. The plans they have for you."

~Flashback~

_I was just recording some girls talking about which of the guys they would beat the crap out of, with me at the top of the list... Bitches... But then my ears heard moaning. And I smelled it. A strong smell of arousal. I followed the scent to Moka's room. And what I saw was a scene straight from a porno. The girls. Moka, Ruby, Kurumu, and Mizore were having sex with each other. Toys, tongues, fingers, everything. They were all over each other. The girls even enjoyed it, when Moka drank from them. Mizore made an ice dildo, and took everyone. Ruby made the girls her sex slaves and vice versa. And at the end, Moka said the one thing that chills me to the bone._

"Soon girls. Soon it won't just be us here. Soon, we'l have Tsukune in our grasp. Making us his whores. Or we could make him ours. Whichever comes first."

_But that was nothing compared to what Kurumu said._

"I can't wait to have him writhing beneath me, and on top. I'm not gonna stop til he's drained of fluid."

_I'd tell you what everyone else said, but trust me, you don't wanna know._

end flashback~

Gin finished, by showing Tsukune the video. Tsukune was blown away by what he heard. But even more by what he saw. Everything Gin said was true.

"Tsukune. Every man dreams of this happening. But every man cannot handle it. in fact, no man can truly handle more than one sex crazed woman. We can barely handle one! Just now, when I dragged you here, they were about to pounce! I just saved your life, and manhood! Tsukune, I am telling you this, as your best friend. Lock your door, do not go to school, and let no one inside! To put it simply, if you do not control your temper, and keep your guard up, THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO RAPE YOU!"

Tsukune nearly died then and there. For he saw something Gin did not. They weren't alone.

"Gin watch out!"

It was too late. Gin turned to see a fist heading for hs face, before connecting. Immediately after, crows swarmed him, and carried him in the air, where Kurumu connected with his chest with her claws, Mizore encasing him in ice, and finished by Moka, kicking him away like a football. Tsukune, witnessing this, took the chance to run to his dorm room. But he wasn't fast enough. Kurumu swooped down from the air, and caught him, stopping him from escaping. He had no chance of getting away. His anger, his temper, would cost him the night. He was not expecting to live.

Tonight, would be his own, pleasurable hell.

* * *

><p>I know this is rushed, but at the moment, it's what I came up with. promise next one will be better. Thank you guys for the love and support. I'm also gonna work on Rosario Hearts, and of course, start on a star fox adventures fanfic. Just a edited retelling of the game. It's a great, and fun game, but I felt it could have had more added to it. Hope you all enjoy that. And as always, rate and comment. See ya'll later.<p> 


End file.
